Night Time Ardor
by NatsumeBunny
Summary: Nezumi makes a pass a Shion, but it doesn't work to well at first. (Sorry I suck a summaries)
1. Chapter 1

"_The soul is just believed to be the basic electrical and scientifical __process where by neurons and synopsis communicate via neural transmitters"_  
Shion could remember his teacher telling him this so long ago, when he was actually still a citizen of No. 6. At that time, he really believed that was true, that the soul could only be something that could be explained. But now, that he was a citizen of West Block, he thought completely different. Shion knew the soul was something that no living human being could ever explain. He now knew people had different kinds of souls. Good souls, bad souls, broken, beaten, and hopeless souls. Then there was Nezumi. Shion knew he had a good soul, but he kept it hidden under mysteriousness and faked hate.  
"_Squeak"_ "Oh, hello Hamlet."  
Shion gently scratched the small rat android on the head.  
"_Squeak"_ "I bet your hungry. But we have to wait for Nezumi to get home, which shouldn't be to long from now."  
The tiny rat squeaked once more, then hopped off his shoulder and back onto the floor. Nezumi stirred the soup that bubble on the small fire. Suddenly the door to the room swung open revealing an exhausted looking Nezumi.  
"Welcome back, supper is almost done, it'll be ready in about 5 minuets."  
Nezumi grunted in acknowledgement, and flopped onto the couch.  
"Was work tiring today? You look absolutely jaded."  
Nezumi stayed silent. Shion frowned slightly and ladled soup in four bowls. He set two on the ground for the dog and the rats, and carried the other two over to the couch. The black haired man sprawled there perked up at the smell of food. He sat up and accepted the bowl offered to him.  
"It's cream of vegetable soup. I hope you like it."  
Nezumi dipped his spoon into the spoon, and lifted it to his mouth.  
"It's nice."  
Shion smiled widely and sat down next to him. The two ate in silence, only the sound of spoons scraping the bowls, and the soft squeaking noises of the contented rats. Nezumi stood suddenly setting his bowl on the small coffee table and crossing the room to the bed. He flopped heavily onto the mattress, letting out a small _"oomph" _at the impact.  
"Are you going to bed?"  
Nezumi grunted, curling up into a small ball. Shion smiled and stood up, stretching his arms and back.  
"I think I'll go to bed too, it's kind of late."  
He grabbed the small lantern off the table and blew the wick out, and the room was shrouded in darkness.  
"Goodnight Nezumi."  
Shion grabbed his blanket, and lied down on the couch.  
"Shion, come over here."  
Nezumi's deep voice resonated through the dark room. Shion lifted himself off the couch and stepped carefully to the bed.  
"What is it, do you need some water?"  
A hand reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the bed. His body bounced slightly as it landed heavily. Because of the suddenness of it all, he had not even had enough time to yelp out in surprise. Shion felt Nezumi's arms wrap around him, and pull him closer.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Sleep with me tonight Shion."  
The white haired boys cheeks burned a bright cerise, and his heart began to pound against his rib cage. Nezumi ran his hands over the other's chest, bending his head to nip gently at his neck. Shion gasped and scrambled out of Nezumi's arm and against the wall.  
"W-why this so suddenly? What's gotten into you?"  
He could almost feel the other man smirking, making him uneasy. The darkness added onto the unsettlement, because of the fact that Shion couldn't see anything at all, there for, couldn't tell what Nezumi was doing.  
"Is it such a crime that I'm a little horny?"  
"H-horny?" Shion stuttered innocently.  
"Aroused, turned on, inflamed."  
Shion's blush deepened.  
"_How can he say such lewd things, without feeling at least a little bit abashed?"_  
Nezumi reached out and grabbed Shion by the front of his shirt, pulling him forward, and into his lap. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's stomach, leaning his mouth to his neck. Shion shuddered as Nezumi's tongue trailed up the sensitive skin there, stopping at his ear, and gently biting the lobe.  
"P-please stop…"  
"Why should I? You're a virgin right?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"I would like to be your first, and I don't want to wait any more."  
Shion blushed. Nezumi slipped his hands under the other's shirt, reveling in the softness of it. HE stopped at his nipples, pinching them and circling them until they became hard little nubs. Shion whimpered slightly, arching his back into Nezumi. His head swirled with confusion as his partner continued with his leisurely teasing.  
"Your skin is so soft, it like silk."  
"Stop saying such embarrassing things!"  
Nezumi smiled, slipping his hands down to the waistband of Shion's pants.  
"I wonder hos soft the skin is here."  
"Please stop Nezumi, I'm not ready, your doing this all so suddenly."  
Shion looked around frantically in the dark, wishing desperately that he could see. He felt cold fingers slip into his pants, skimming over the base of his length.  
"NO!"  
Shion screamed rocketing forward, landing face first onto the bed. Nezumi jumped back slightly at Shion's reaction. His lips fell into a small frown.  
"Fine. I wanted to have sex, but I'm not going to rape you. We'll just go to sleep."  
He grabbed Shion by the shoulders and brought him close once again. Shion's bob tensed, waiting for Nezumi to make a move again, but he didn't , they lay there next to each other the rest of the night, never really falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Shion and Nezumi's underground apartment was shrouded in darkness, making everything seem quieter than it actually was. Shion lay on the couch, cocooned in a small blanket. Thoughts raced through his head, making it unable for him to sleep. It had almost been a week since Nezumi had tried to have sex with him, and it seemed like the he had been avoiding him ever since. Shion darted his eyes over to the sleeping form of the man on the bed.

"If feelings are just reactions caused by the brain, why does it physically hurt when he avoids me." Shion thought dolefully.

He continued to stare at Nezumi, picking out each detail on how his hair fanned out on the pillow and was not twisted up in the normal messy bun, and how he could see the small movements of his chest as he breathed gently through sleep. Shion blushed, and turned away, pressing his face into the rough fabric of the couch. He wrapped his arms around himself, pulling the blanket closer to his body.

"_This is so stupid, why do I think like this. He might have tried to make a move on me, but he obviously doesn't have true feelings towards me. Sure he saved me from going to the correctional facility and cut that bee pupa out of my neck, but he always is so cold towards me. He treats me like I'm a child, I know I don't know much about the west district, but I'm not five."_

"_But my heart raced a mile a minute when he touched me, and the hope that he loved me as much as I love him surfaced in my head. And his mouth felt so hot against my skin. I wished I wouldn't freaked out as bad as I did, but the suddenness, it scared me." _

Shion blushed deeper than he already was and sighed heavily.

"_Maybe Nezumi really does have feelings for me, and he's avoiding me because he believes I hate him for making a move on me."_

Shion flipped back over on his side, glances back over at Nezumi's form. He was greatly shocked when he turned to stare straight into the other man's hard grey eyes that where clouded in sleep. Though they where hard to make out, Shion could _**feel**_ the piercing gaze.

"N-Nezumi, your awake?"

"Well, Shion, it's kind of hard to sleep when I can hear every toss and turn you make over there, and your sighing could wake the whole district."

Shion sat up with irritation.

"Could not! I wasn't even being loud."

Nezumi scoffed and say up himself.

"Hmff. Keep telling yourself that."

Nezumi glanced over to the corner of the room where a small table held an old flip-number alarm clock.

"It's nearly 4 o'clock in the morning, might as well get up."

Shion nodded kicking his blanket to the floor. He stood up and allowed Nezumi to pass him before shuffling over to the small wood-stove and dragged it over to the middle of the room. He sat a tall pot on it and threw a couple small logs into the little opening at the bottom, throwing a match in to light it.

"I'm going to take a bath." Nezumi said scratching the back of his head and yawning widely. Shion nodded, bringing over a small package of vegetables over from the coffee table in front of the couch.

When Nezumi returned from the bath, the pot of soup was already boiling steadily away. "If you want to go take a bath, I'll watch the soup and come get you when it's done." Shion nodded, standing up.

When he lowered himself into the water, he shivered at the feeling of the hot water touching his skin. Once he was completely submerged up to his chest, he relaxed against the side of the tub. It had been almost 4 days since he had taken a bath, so the water felt amazing. He dipped his hands down into the water, and splashed some onto his face and into his hair.

"_I shouldn't have pushed Nezumi away. I don't even know why I did, I felt like I wanted it, but my body reacted weirdly and it scared me."_

Shion dipped further down into the water until it just touched his upper lip.

"_I wonder if he is frustrated with me, maybe that's why he has been avoiding me."_

"SHION! HURRY UP, THE SOUP IS ALMOST DONE!"

The boy in the tub nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the deep yell of Nezumi from two rooms away, the sound of his voice seemed to echo through out the building.

"OKAY! I'LL BE OUT IN A SECOND!"

Shion quickly washed himself, and climbed out of the tub. After patting his hair and skin dry, he threw his clothes back on and rushed back to the room. Nezumi was already sitting on the couch, quietly eating his soup and bread. Shion spooned some soup into a bowl, and plopped himself down by the other.

"Do you have to go to the theater today?"

Nezumi shook his head.

"No, there aren't any preformances or rehersals today, so I'll be home all day, if I don't go down into West Block."

Shion nodded.

"I don't have to wash the dogs today, maybe we could do something together."

Suddenly Shion felt as if it was to quiet in the room, it seemed like any noise that could be made would echo loudly.

"What do you think?" he asked nervously.

Nezumi inly made a small noise in acknowledgment that the boy next to him had even said anything. Suddenly Shion found himself staring up at the ceiling. It took him a few seconds to grasp what was happening, but it really came clear to him when Nezumi stared down at him with his piercing grey eyes.

"N-Nezumi!?"

"Shion, don't push me away this time."

The two boy's lips collided, sending waves of heat through Shion's body.

"You've been acting weird ever since last week when you pushed me away, so I know you feel bad about it, and I know that deep down, you want this."

Shion blushed deeply, turning his head away from Nezumi. He felt warm hands cup his cheeks and turn his head to face forward. Eyes that where usually hard and cold, where soft. Their lips met softly, Nezumi gently sliding his hand to Shion's neck. The kiss was soft and gentle for a few seconds before it started to deepen. Nezumi swiped his lips quickly against the other's bottom lip. Shion opened his mouth just enough for him to slip his tongue in.

Shion felt the air in the room escalate in degrees rapidly, though he doubted it was the room, and it was just the fact that Nezumi was so close to him. Nezumi grabbed the small of Shion's back and pulled them closer together

Nezumi's kisses traveled to Shion's jaw, then his neck, then to his throat, where he left small nips on his Adam's apple. Shion let out little mewls that made Nezumi feel uncomfortably hot.

"Put your arms up Shion," he said softly. Shion obeyed, raising them slightly. Nezumi tugged at the hem of the white haired boy's shirt, exposing inches of pale white skin.

The bright pink scar that coiled around Shion's body seemed brighter because of the fact that it seemed like his whole body was covered in a soft blush. Nezumi smiled, kissing Shion's neck again, leaving a wet trail from his jugular to his clavicle. His hands roamed Shion's chest, sliding up his stomach to his small nipples that where starting to harden.

'N-Nezumi. "

"It's okay Shion."

The bed felt like heaven when compared against the stiff couch. Shion lie there, listening to the small rattles of sound he could hear a few rooms over as Nezumi cleaned himself up.

After everything had been said and done, Shion had found himself exhausted and fell asleep, he had no idea how long he had been asleep, but it could not have been long since Nezumi was still in the bathroom.

He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his hips and back stopped him dead.

"Ow, ow, ow." He hissed quietly.

Nezumi slowly strode into the room, fluffing his hair with a towel,

"Your hips hurt don't they."

"Like hell."

Nezumi scoffed and sat down on the bed next to Shion. "I was pretty rough with you, plus it was your first time, so yeah, you're going to be a little sore."

Shion smiled.

"The pain only tells me that I really did have sex with you, and it wasn't just a dream."

_Natsume: OH MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO WRITE! Sorry if it sucked as much as I think it did. And sorry for the long wait, I was just caught up with school, and didn't really have a lot of time to write_


End file.
